Pinono
Pinono (ピノノ) is a fan-character in the series Keroro gunso. He is a rebellious atudent. Character Pinono is a very rebellious boy who has been held back more than once at school and that gets in to fights more than needed. He never listens to anyone exept himself, and his parents don't care about him breaking the rules. He calls himself the boss of everyone at school, being he is the oldest. Besides that nasty attitude he treats everyone with, he just wants his younger siblings to respect him. Statistics Him getting into so much fights at school made his body a little more sensitive than normal, but other than that he is heathy. Appearance He is a honey green keronian tadpole with his hat ressembling an oversized helmet. His hat is dark grey with two yellow stripes with very thin grey flaps with three holes. His tadpole makinks have two little spikes comming from each side next to his eyes. He has an eye shape like Giroro's but colored dark blue. He has a bandage on his right foot and one on his left arm. He has a little scratch near the bottom of his right eye.} History Not much to say since he is still 14. Childhood When he was 9, his quadruplet sisters where born. Ever since than incident he became more of an asshole towards people than he already was, just to make a good role model. His parents don't really like his attitude, but they don't blame him, but blame the school. Relationships His mother Yuchichi: He loves her very much, but he acts very impolitely towards her, but she knows that he loves her. His father Sogigi: He never gets to see him, since his parents divorced, so he doesn't have set opinions on him. His sisters Favivi, Rosusu, Vikuku and Jukoko: He cares for them very much, and tries to be a good example of older brother, even though he fails horribly. Robebe: He never ahd the time to talk to him, so he just dislikes him since he is with Riwawa. Ameme: Tries to avoid pestering her as much as possible. Her serious nature and her harsh menaces make him afraid of her. Jowewe: He treats her as a little punching bad to let his anger out on. Riwawa: They wehere enemies ever sinnce they met. He hates her so much he would volountarily interrupt class to throw a chair at her. Strenghts Good at fighting Good at sports Weaknesses He isn't good at school He is impatient Gets angry easily Future At 18, he learned that his sister Jukoko was hospitalised for 6 years of her life thanks to a severe beating from Pinono's "ex"-friend, he was devastated, and became a better person from that on. A couple of years later, in adulthood, he learns that his father died at war, and not separation. So, he followed his father's footsteps and became a Sergeant thanks to his good fighting skills. Children: Girls: N/A Boys: N/A External links KikiTheKitty's DeviantArt Category:Characters Category:Keronians